Finn
upload any fanart of finn here but keep it apopiate *In the pilot, Finn is voiced by Zack Shada. However, in the series, he is voiced by Zack's younger brother,Jeremy Shada. Jeremy Shada can make Finn's voice crack when asked during episode recording to better represent his youth and growth. ** *In "Ocean of Fear," Finn is revealed to be thalassophobic, meaning fearing oceans or seas. Finn has no problem swimming in "Business Time," "My Two Favorite People" and "The Witch's Garden", however, because his fear is specific to the ocean, not small bodies of fresh water.[11][12] *In "Marceline's Closet," Finn is shown to be terrified of spiders. *Finn technically is still the King of the Goblins; the goblins believe his scapegoat, Whisper Dan, to be him. *Finn has a fictional female counterpart: Fionna. *One of Finn's catch-phrases is being "all about" something. In "Freak City," Finn says he is "frickin' all about sugar". Yet, he also explains that he is even more "all about feeding hobos." In "The Real You", Finn shouts "I'm all about stupid!" *In "Dad's Dungeon," it's revealed that Finn cries rarely; only in such devastating situations, as death or being repeatedly rejected by his love, Princess Bubblegum, does he cry. *Finn is very tolerant of pain. When the deer from "No One Can Hear You" breaks both of Finn's legs, Finn whispers, "Whatever." *Finn and Jake frequently use math terms as catch-phrases (e.g., mathematical, rhombus, algebraic). *Finn's favorite color is baby blue "boy style," as revealed in "The Silent King". *When Finn is wearing his doctor suit in "His Hero," he has three Scientific Parasites in his pockets. *Finn's favorite food is meatloaf, as stated in "Still". *In "Jake vs. Me-Mow," Finn carries his adoptive mother's music box in his pack and knows her lullaby by heart. *Finn seems to speak Latin (as evidenced in "Morituri Te Salutamus"), although this may be caused by the magical powers of Fight King's arena. *In "Daddy's Little Monster," for the first time, he becomes an antagonist by wearing the Nightosphere amulet, although it is only temporary. *Finn has coulrophobia, or fear of clowns, as shown in "Another Way". *Stormo is a creation partially made from Finn's DNA from the episode "Goliad." *Finn can defeat The Lich without using his pink sweater or without the jewelry and without the gauntlet because he realized that the ultimate weapon against The Lich is the power of "liking someone a lot." *Finn McCool was an adventurer and hero of Irish mythology. "Finn" is actually a nickname meaning "blonde." Finn Gallery Solo Fin6.jpg 155px-Finn55.png 212px-Finn52.jpg fin9.jpg fin24.jpg fin5.jpg fin16.jpg fin21.jpg fin17.jpg Fin.jpg Fin4.jpg fin8.jpg fin11.jpg fin13.jpg fin14.jpg fin15.jpg fin19.jpg 33.png fin20.jpg fin22.jpg fin25.jpg fin 2.jpg fin 3.jpg tumblr_m7pvm93G881rzhovbo1_r1_250.jpg|i can punch your buns Kim_gif.gif Mop.jpg 23.gif|bananana finn 7.jpg 212px-Finn51.jpg 101px-181386_412081032164196_700733384_n.jpg 159px-106.jpg In A Group Finnxflameprincesskiss.jpg At 200x150 jake-picture-2.jpg 10.jpg 1111.jpg cuteist.jpg Tumblr m3ujrnlJNL1qj3dg7o1 500.png fin and jake 17.jpg tumblr_m7mltboAhZ1rzhovbo1_250.jpg tumblr_m43cuddbMc1qj3dg7o1_1280.jpg 159px-Finn45.jpg Tumblr m5znx7x7Id1rz5j42o1 500.jpg tumblr_m77iegcjEj1qhlf82o1_500.jpg yhyh6.png 19.gif|go nyan cat go 8.jpg adventure_time___susan_strong_by_dbrianna-d3f7iqb.jpg party-adventure-time-with-finn-and-jake-27782291-450-583.png Other Category:Adventure Time Category:Organization Category:Galleries Category:Images Category:Finn images Category:boys Category:adventure time Category:human